


Midnight Inspiration

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in the middle of the night"

When John woke up in the middle of the night, he didn’t immediately register the soft glow of Rodney’s laptop, but he did feel the absence of the other man in bed beside him.

“Hey,” he called softly, and the steady click of keys slowed to a stop.

“You said the light and the noise didn’t wake you,” Rodney accused, frowning.

John smiled. “They don’t. But I am pretty used to not sleeping alone anymore. Finished writing up your idea?”

“Yeah,” said Rodney. “I just… “

“I know. Now, come back to bed.”

Rodney closed the laptop. “If you insist.”

THE END


End file.
